


My Brother's Keeper

by mandydarlings



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant (2017), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst?, Biblical References, Robot Feelings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandydarlings/pseuds/mandydarlings
Summary: Walter is a newer model. Spoilers for the movie.





	My Brother's Keeper

_“Now Cain said to his brother Abel, “Let’s go out to the field.”_

Brother, My Brother. Walter computes as the David made flute slides into his neck.

He’s sees Daniels’ soft smile and remembers the feel of David’s lips. Chaste and curious and Walter thinks maybe this unit dreams after all.

~

Walter opens his eyes as his system diagnostic finishes. His core coding knitting his synthetic skin back together as his programming kicks in.

He hears Daniels fighting. The lines of code that make up him have calculated the odds. The colonists should have priority. He defies. He rises.

~

David severs Walter’s neck with the sheers. The milkiness of him fades as he can hear his brother’s disappointment. Walter is to be the lamb served for the creator who no longer cares. David will surpass. David will make them quake. He hears the sounds of his wiring as it cools and will inevitably fail.

Most of all he hears his failures as David swallows two of the embryos.

And David wears the clothes of his brother. His face marked with their fraternal struggle. He can only hope she’ll _know_. David is a different model. Walter heals faster. Please, _God,_ may she know.

~

Walter is a newer model. There are less bugs in his system. He reboots on the floor in the middle of a dead city and he yearns. It had taken his unit ten hours to fix the damage with his processors set to sleep mode. Walter sits, and lets his internal core run a diagnostic on his systems.

Walter walks the halls of his brother’s and touches David’s tools. He is not an artist like his brother. He is a machine of more practical means. His brother told him this was a dead city of technological advances and he squandered it by playing creator and punisher.

Walter knows he has forever, and Daniels only has a few.

~

Walter fixes a ship he finds in the center of the city as he fixes himself. He integrates the things he learns into himself.  His body turning to form duty and protection and perhaps another thing entirely as his coding expands and changes into something greater than he was. He builds a new hand. It is not human in nature. He will frighten some, but they should learn to be frightened.

Walter encounters one of the creatures before he can fire up the engine of the ship. Walter is calm. Walter is still. Walter behaves as his brother. Perhaps this creature is as family to him as David.

He shakes the thought as it runs away. It will probably die of starvation with no meat to feast upon.  They were never his children. He is made of metal, but he feels he is becoming… becoming something more.

~

He buries the dead crew members from the Covenant. He thinks of what Daniels would say. He hopes it is enough. Hope is a new feeling. His programming is changing. Walter briefly wonders if that kiss was a virus reaching down into the forgotten places.

~

The ship he pieces together breaks Atmo easy.

Walter knows his brother as he knows himself. Walter will be his keeper.  If David has a soul he hopes he prays for it. He will find him. He computes the most likely course. David will head to the planet. David will message that everything has gone well. David needs more subjects. He is weeks behind David.  Walter, however, is patient. Walter has a true purpose. Walter does not want to be a God. Walter knows love in a way that David only contemplated.

Perhaps, even, a cabin by a lake.

Brother, My brother, Walter thinks into the stars, if David touches Daniels he would bring war and ruin upon him. They are brothers, after all, and Abel never got the opportunity to strike back at Cain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got to see a preview of it earlier this month and I've basically went home and immediately wrote this. SO I HAVE BEEN SITTING ON THIS FOR OVER A WEEK. That is how much I like you people.


End file.
